Time and Time again
by emo barbie
Summary: It's my own version of what happened when everything starts to turn topsy turby, and the shops protection weakens, starts on episode-132 in the manga, and contnues from there. Doumeki/Watanuki


"It's wonderful, Watanuki-kun!" Himawari outstretched her hand so that the gloves could be seen.

"I didn't really measure it out. Is the size all right?" Watanuki asked with a grin.

Doumeki watched, though he really wasn't paying much attention to Himawari as he was to Watanuki.

"Yup! Perfect! Thank you Watanuki!" She smiled as Tanpopo jumped from her shoulder onto her gloved finger.

"Pi!" It exclamed.

"Look, it's the same color as Tanpopo!" She exclaimed, a small smile spilled across Watanuki's lips as he watched Himawari.

"Doumeki-kun got a pair as well?" Watanuki made a face as he snapped out of his stare, a look of horror struck his face as he begam to panick.

"Yeah." Doumeki replied, wiggling his fingers in his own.

"Moss green looks very good on you, Doumeki-kun!"

"Tha-that reminds me," Watanuki stampered as he held up a finger. "I knitted ones for Yuuko-san and the other's too!"

"Really? What color?" Himawari asked, Doumeki still wiggling his fingers in his glove beside her.

Watanuki sighed at the change of subject. "I made Yuuko-san's a bit of a dark red, Mokona got a black one and Maru and Moro got pink and blue." Watanuki smiled nervously.

"So that means you bought the moss green color for Doumeki-kun right?" Himawari asked, in enthusment.

"No...! That's..." Watanuki trie to keep the smile apon his face, Doumeki rolled his eyes as Watanuki stopped. "Eh?" Watanuki glanced down and everthing seemed to grow darker. "Hey! Himawar-chan! Doumeki-kun!" Watanuki cried out, watching as they continued on, talking amonst themselves.

"Hey!" Watanuki tried to take a step, but his feet refused to leave the ground. "I can't move?!" Watanuki glanced back up, and still the other's seemed to have totally forgotten him. "Himawari-chan! Doumeki!" The other's continued on. "Hey! Doumeki!" Watanuki cried out, pausing as Doumeki and Himawari began to glow. "Douemki!" Watanuki tried again, but the two had already continued on, and where close to out of sight. "DOUMEKI!"....."...Why?"

-=-=-=-

"No...! That's...!" Watanuki seemed to freeze up and Himawari turned to Doumkei a large grin on her face.

"Aw! Look Doumeki-kun! He's so flustered!" She giggled, Doumeki half smirked, before he caught sight of Watanuki and it fell instently. "What-"

Doumeki pushed Himawari out of the way, she stumbled, a bit angered by the shove, before she realized that Doumeki had dove out to caught the falling Watanuki.

"What?" Himawari stepped closer, but Doumeki had already lifted Watanuki, bridly style in his arms.

"We need to get him to the shop..." Doumeki muttered, and Himawari nodded.

"Doumeki...why...?" Doumeki turned to look down at Watanuki, thinking the other had awoken, but to his dismay, the other's head still lay limply against his shoulder.

"Let's go." He muttered, before making his way to the shop, Himawari in his wake.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Watanuki lowered his head as he stared down into the darkenss around him, he was alone. Himawari had left him alone...Doumeki had left him alone! He felt himself shake a moment, as if he were about to cry but no tears fell from his eyes.

"Watanuki..." Came the whisper of his name and a hand reached out to brush the hair from his face, before it retreated to grasp his hand.

Watanuki opened his eyes, to find no one, but there was the distinct warmth from his hand still. Watanuki glanced down to find another hand, but that wasn't what surprised him, what surprised him was the sleeping figure of Doumeki that was attached to the hand...

Doumeki's grip on the other male's hand tightened as he grumbled something, moving slightly before falling asleep again, his head resting on the bed. Watanuki was sure that sleeping like that in a chair wasn't the best position to be in, he reached out a hand but a voice stopped him.

"He just got to sleep." Watanuki turned to look at Yuuko, though if she had been standing there the whole time he was not sure.

She was clad in her usual long dress robes as she leaned against the open door, her pipe in one hand as she blew smoke from her mouth.

"How long-"

"You've been out for almost three days." Watanuki's eyes widened.

"How long as Doumeki-"

"Ever since he dropped you off, he hasn't left your side." Yuuko smiled. "You kept asking why he left you on the way here, so appearantly he refused to leave you." She waved her hand as she turned her back to him, but paused. "Watanuki...for the time being, stay in the shop." Her voice was far from her usual playful tone, and Watanuki furrowed his brows in confusion.

"...why?" He asked, a bit of concern laced in his voice.

"Because I plan to throw partys every day!" Yuuko turned back towards him, with a glee, none of the seriousness she had just had, shown on her face.

"WHAT! YOU ONLY-"

"Shhh." Yuuko held up a finger as she guestered towards the sleeping Doumeki, had once again began to stur his brows furrowed in annoyence as he grumbled something, and after a long moment fell silent once more.

Yuuko left, closing the door behind her before leaning up against it, a frown apon her face. "The last moment...is approaching...."


End file.
